The present invention relates to a dilator for medical purposes, particularly for the dilation of the cervical canal of the uterus.
Dilators known in the art are cylindrical, metallic Hegar rods of different diameters. These are introduced successively into the cervical canal, starting with the Hegar rod of smallest diameter up to the Hegar rod with the required larger diameter. The use of these Hegar rods is both expensive and cumbersome. In addition, uterine cramp conditions (uterus spasmus) may make the dilation more difficult. Furthermore, there exists an increased danger of infection since several rods, which must be sterilized, have to be used. Finally, there is the danger that the thin Hegar rods may damage the mucuous membrane of the uterine wall or that the uterine wall may be perforated. The bleeding which may result could, for example, make the hysteroscopy more difficult and hence impair the diagnosis. Also, the successive insertion of various Hegar rods is very time consuming.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a dilator for medical purposes particularly for dilating the cervical canal of the uterus in which the dilator facilitates a particularly gentle dilation within a short period of time, without the hazard of damaging the mucuous membrane of the uterine wall, and which reduces the chance for infection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dilator of the foregoing character which may be economically fabricated and maintained in service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dilator, as described, which is highly reliable in service, has a long operating life, and is simple in design and construction.